Like You Spanish
by Arianna Lee
Summary: Tantas cosas han ido mal en la vida de los hermanos Elric. Después de mamá murió, que no tienen, pero ellos mismos?


**Fullmetal Alchemist en Espanol. Canción utilizada: Like You --- Evanescence **

Tantas cosas han ido mal en la vida de los hermanos Elric. Después de mamá murió, que no tienen, pero ellos mismos?

De pie en la fosa común de su madre, la rubia puso una mano sobre su cabeza y sacudió la cabeza. No quería creer que era real. Expresó la esperanza de que ella estaba mirando, mientras que él levantó la cabeza al cielo y gritó: "¿Por qué?"

_Stay low._

_Soft, dark, and dreamless,_

_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness._

"Es mi culpa." Ed. susurró, bajando los ojos a la inscripción en la lápida. "No debería tener que decir que ... No debería estar allí." Se sacudió la cabeza una vez más y miró el cielo. "¿Por qué dejó ir?" Se resbaló el pie contra el césped. Se podría decir que el nuevo césped ha crecido a lo largo de su madre, y el antiguo césped había sido anteriormente. "Quiero volver, mamá." Ed. susurró. "¿Qué va a Al y yo sin ti? Lo siento te dejo ir. Odio a mi sin ti."

_I hate me,_

_For breathing without you._

_I don't want to feel anymore for you._

"Así que, mamá, ¿qué haces ahí arriba? Mirar nosotros? ¿O usted está enojado con nosotros para lo que hemos hecho. Yo deseo que los lugares de comercio. Deseo que estuvieras aquí para Al. Espero que usted puede oírme, mamá. Cambie los lugares, o dejar que mi corazón deje en su lugar. Mi hermano no se merece esto. Por favor, regrese antes de que pueda crecer de edad para ver lo que ha sucedido."

_Grieving for you,_

_I'm not grieving for you._

_Nothing real love can't undo,_

_And though I may have lost my way,_

_All paths lead straight to you._

Él cerró los ojos. No había nadie allí. Nadie escucha. "¿Qué estoy hablando?" Pidió a cabo en el silencio. "¿Quién es mi audiencia?" El silencio era matarlo. Todo lo que podía oír era el exceso de velocidad ritmo de su corazón. El llenado de lágrimas los ojos y derramar por sus mejillas. "No quiero tener que Al tristes." Él whimpered. "Por favor, despierta, mamá." Parece patético. Infantil. Para ser alguien que llora más de sentar en el suelo debajo de él. Es patético cómo se sentó allí, actuando como alguien puede escucharlo. Y patética la forma en que desea que podía estar allí con ella.

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

_Halo,_

_Blinding wall between us._

_Melt away and leave us alone again._

"Escucha". Dice una voz. "Las lágrimas de un niño. Date la vuelta". Ed vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a su hermano, Al. Era obvio que había estado ocultando y ahora está llorando. Levantar la cabeza, Al ver que había sido capturado y sacudió la cabeza. "No, hermano, no se trata de mí!" Y en que, el muchacho desapareció. "Esto no es de mí ..." Ed. reiteradas, trapos de limpieza y las lágrimas de distancia. "Porque yo lo destruido".

_The humming, haunted somewhere out there._

_I believe our love can see us through in death._

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

"Lo siento". Dijo de nuevo a la tumba, tomando un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo. "Tu hijo se ha ido, mamá. Al está muerto. Su sello no pudo celebrar su alma para siempre. Yo debería haber sabido. Estoy solo, mamá. Necesito que me mantenga". Dejó el paquete en su tumba y una sonrisa forzada. "Es algo que hice por ti mucho antes de que murió, mamá. Recuerde que?"

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,_

_I'm coming for you._

_You're not alone,_

_No matter what they told you, you're not alone._

_I'll be right beside you forevermore._

Se dirigió a la tumba a su lado y sonrió. "Al, estoy llegando, ¿de acuerdo? Debo prisa, o bien [Mustang] alcanzará mí. Es en Winry ahora. No saben que la izquierda". Miró y se sentía aturdido. "Debo estar con ustedes". Miró al árbol que había salido de la pala al lado y sonrió. "I'm coming, Al". Tomó la pala y comenzó a excavar. Él sabía todo lo que había enterrado de Al era su traje de armadura, se podía ir a dormir en la armadura y nadie sabe lo que habíamos hecho. Él se golpeó smirked como algo difícil y dijo que hasta seis pies por encima de él, cuando la luna fue en aumento. "Usted persona enferma". Una voz de mujer gritó, pero no le importaba más. Quería estar con su familia.

_I long to be like you, sis,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you did._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you._

_And as we lay in silent bliss,_

_I know you remember me._

Cuidadosamente, abrió la armadura y se arrastró dentro, cierre y después de él cerrando los ojos. "Este es el final". Susurró como se fue a dormir para siempre.

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,_

_I'm coming for you._

Voy por ti.

**A/N: OK, eso fue mi historia. Sé lo chupó. Estoy usando este [Google] traductor y no se traduce muy bien. De todos modos, estoy seguro de que lo entiendo. Es mi primera en español. Sólo hablan suficiente español para todo, no hablo lo suficiente como para escribir una historia entera. Tal vez la escritura más historias de español me ayudará a aprender más a fondo y voy a hablar como el resto de la gente en mi ciudad.**

**Comantario, por favor. :3 **


End file.
